Harry's Delirious Time with his Parents
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Harry's adventures involving his parents while he's sick and delirious - or not? Will Severus be able to help eleven-year-old Harry back to future's reality? AU, partly OOC, sick!Harry


Harry's Delirious Time with his Parents

Lily and the Marauders were sitting around the lake on the Hogwarts grounds, enjoying one of the last summer days at the beginning of their seventh year. "Why did they have to make me head boy?" James complained. "That sounds like so much work."

"Maybe Dumbledore and McGonagall had a few bottles of Butterbeer before making that decision, Prongs," Sirius laughed.

"Oh no, shut up you two," Lily countered. "I am proud of being head girl, and I don't think you'll overwork yourself accompanying me on our rounds through the castle once a night."

Before James could think of an appropriate answer, they could hear a popping sound, accompanied by a bright flash, and a boy of about eight appeared on Lily's lap. James already jumped up in order to help his girlfriend, who had only finally given in on his pleadings to go out with him last week, when the child opened dull green eyes and croaked "Mummy!" before he laid his head down on Lily, nestling into her robes.

Seeing that Lily was too stunned to react, James stepped over, pointing his wand at the boy. "Who are you, and what do you want from my girlfriend?"

"Whoever that is, he seems to be very ill, since he's burning up," Lily spoke up, concern laced in her voice.

"I'm Harry," the little boy said in a very hoarse voice, letting out a harsh cough. "Harry Potter." Not noticing the shocked expressions on the Marauders' faces, he continued, "Are you Lily, my mummy? I was feeling very bad at my relatives, and I wished so badly to be with my mummy." Shivering badly, he closed his eyes and nestled deeper into Lily's robes.

"And who's your daddy?" James asked, only slightly suspicious since the boy's features seemed to confirm his greatest hope.

"James Potter," Harry replied, coughing again, before he whispered, "Sorry to be such a burden."

Lily and James exchanged a horrified look, and James extended both arms to take Harry from his girlfriend. "Anyway, since he seems to be sick, let's get him into our rooms and try to find out what's wrong with him."

Lily agreed immediately, and followed by Remus, Sirius, and Peter, they took the boy over into the small common room that was reserved for the head boy and head girl. "Into your room," Lily suggested, and James carried Harry into his own room, carefully laying his supposed son onto his bed.

Then James turned to his friends. As the child seems to be very ill, I'd like you to leave us for the moment. We'll see each other at dinner."

Lily sat down on the edge of the bed, while James summoned a chair next to her. "Do you know to magically take a temperature?" Lily asked worriedly, one hand resting on Harry's burning forehead.

"No, I'm sorry." James shook his head. "But we have such a Muggle thing in the bathroom I think."

"Harry, I need you to open your mouth for a moment," Lily softly spoke to the child.

In the meantime, Harry was fighting with a crocodile he had seen at the zoo. He tried to run away, but the crocodile followed him all around. He was already exhausted and noticed that it was getting difficult to breathe, when he stumbled to the ground. Suddenly the crocodile was leaning over him, breathing ice into his mouth and all over his face. "No!" Harry tried to shout, but all that came out was a small croak, and the lump of ice was hard and stuck in his mouth.

Lily and James watched in concern when Harry began to fight the thermometer as soon as James had carefully placed it under his tongue while Lily bathed his flushed face with a cool cloth. When tears started to run over the child's face, Lily took back the thermometer. "No James, that doesn't work. We have to wake him up and make him sit up; otherwise he will hurt himself as much as he's fighting it."

"All right," James said pensively. "Lily, why don't you sit behind him and make him lean onto you. That should calm him down enough."

They did as James had suggested and softly explained to Harry what they were doing, although the child didn't give a sign to let them know that he had understood what was happening. Instead, he kept mumbling something about ice breathing crocodiles. However, leaning onto Lily made him calm down, and James once more inserted the fever thermometer into Harry's mouth.

"Do you think he's really our son?" James whispered, seeing that Lily was watching the child with a loving expression.

"Yes, I just know that he's my child; I love him," Lily replied, an expression of concern clouding her face.

"I think so too," James agreed. "Don't worry; he'll be all right, Lily."

"41.8!" Lily shrieked horrified, looking at the thermometer as if it was a ghost. "What is all right with that?" She threw James a panicked glance, seeing that James was already picking up the child.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital wing," he said determined, already heading out of the room, while Lily hurried after him. He placed the child onto a bed and shouted for Poppy.

When Lily continued to bathe her son's face, Severus stepped over to the bed. "Madam Pomfrey is away and will only be back later in the evening; I'm looking after her patients for the moment. What's wrong with him?" He suspiciously looked at the boy that resembled James Potter too much for his likings.

"What are you doing here, Snievellus?" James exploded. "We need a Healer!"

"James, calm down immediately. That won't help our son. Severus is the Healer's apprentice as he needs the first step of the Healer's certificate in order to become a Potions Master. Anyway, Severus, he has a fever of 41.8 degrees. Can you please help him?"

Forcefully pushing back all emotions, Severus concentrated on the sick child and waved his wand over the child several times before he pointed his wand to an empty parchment that immediately filled with thin lines. He then summoned two phials, catching them in his hands, before he sat on the edge of the bed and carefully shook the boy's shoulder. "Hey, little one, can you drink two potions for me? They will make you much better." Getting no reaction out of the boy, he turned to Lily. "Lift his head for a moment, please." When she complied, he pried Harry's mouth open and carefully let the liquid flow in, rubbing the child's throat to make him swallow at the same time. After repeating the process with the other potion, Severus pointed his wand to the child's head and sighed in relief before he turned to the worried parents.

"All right, it's down to 40.2 now, which is all right, given the condition he's in. Care to explain where he comes from? He is eleven, so he can't be your son," he said coolly, wearing his traditional sneer on his face.

"He suddenly popped up on my lap, calling me 'Mummy.' And I know that I immediately had motherly feeling toward him. Maybe he has come from the future?" Lily mused aloud.

"I believe so too," James added before he asked impatiently, "Now, what's wrong with him?"

Severus sighed and motioned them over into Poppy's office, leaving the door ajar, so that they could hear the child if he had problems. "He is very ill. He has a really bad throat infection that has already spread over to his ears. He is either a Squib or he has completely depleted his magic." Seeing that James was on the verge of shouting at him, he held up a hand to stop him, continuing, "As you know I'm only an apprentice and don't know everything. However, I would assume the following: He comes from the future, where he lives in an abusive home. Don't contradict, Potter; I can see that he has been neglected and abused from my reading. Now, assuming that you're his parents, he's obviously growing up without parents. That's just an assumption but I can't imagine that Lily would abuse her child. So, if my assumption is correct, he fell ill at his home where he couldn't get help. Therefore, he wished for his mother and with the 'help' of the high fever, he accomplished to come here to you with wish magic. Normally, a child of eleven wouldn't do wish magic anymore but as you can see he's delirious from his fever, so that it might have been fever induced wish magic. Since he used a lot of magic in order to come here, he has depleted his magic completely."

Lily and James were listening intensely, thinking that Severus' assumptions made sense. "Thank you, Snape," James said, looking straight at his childhood enemy.

"Madam Pomfrey will be able to check if he's really your son. He's lucky that he came to Hogwarts; otherwise he probably wouldn't have survived the night," Severus replied and moved towards the door. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to make a Healing salve for him that can be applied directly to his throat as well as one for his ears. He has also many bruises all over his body and a few bones that have obviously been broken before and have adhered improperly. However, that has time; we have to cure his throat and ear infection first before his lung becomes infected too." He remained pensive for a moment before he continued, "Maybe you should go and tell Dumbledore about him and ask him to check who he is."

"That's a good idea. Will you look after Harry, Severus?" she asked, giving her old friend a pleading glance.

"Of course, Lily," Severus replied in a soft, silky voice that made James wonder, if that young man really was the boy they had always called 'Snievellus'.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Severus was still busying himself with the Healing salves for Harry, when Dumbledore entered the hospital wing, followed closely by Lily and James. They stood around Harry's bed for a moment, listening to his hoarse babbling about fire breathing crocodiles, seeing that he started to push back his bed covers before he started to shiver vehemently, mumbling something about snakes fighting back with ice. "He's delirious, the poor child," Dumbledore stated while Lily hurried to sit next to Harry, tucking him in carefully.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the child and then at the parchment on Harry's night table. New lines began to appear under Severus' findings. The headmaster picked up the parchment and read: "Harry Potter, son of Lily Evans and James Potter, born on 31st July, 1980." Glancing at his head girl and head boy he added, "Congratulations Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter, you're having a fine son here."

Lily quickly filled the professor in about Severus' assumptions how Harry might have travelled to the past, and Dumbledore thought about the matter for a moment, before he replied, "Our Mr. Snape is very intelligent. As I am assume he is right, I hope that he'll also be able to think of a way to get Harry back into his own time. Until then, Harry will just have to stay here; for at least the next two weeks he won't be in a condition to travel anyway."

A few minutes later, Severus had finished the first healing salve and returned to Harry's bed. "Lily, I need you to hold your son for a moment and coax him into opening his mouth, since this will be very uncomfortable."

Lily complied and sat behind Harry, pulling his head onto her lap. "He's still burning up," she stated, giving Severus a concerned glance.

"40.8," he replied after quickly taking the child's temperature. "It will take a while until he gets better, but this," he pointed to the salve in his hand, "is the first step to make him better." He took a bit of the salve with the tip of his wand before he stuck his wand into the child's open mouth.

Harry, who had still been hoarsely talking about animals he kept seeing around him, was startled badly when he suddenly felt the wood in his mouth and immediately started to gag before he could even feel the cool sensation soothing his raw throat. None of Lily's and Severus' warnings had been able to penetrate his foggy, feverish mind. "Be careful, Harry, or you will hurt yourself," Severus said in a very stern voice, and Harry opened his eyes in confusion.

'_Who is that?_' he thought. '_He looks different than my Daddy looked at the lake. Oh no, there's the dinosaur again, ouch, it must have hit my head, and it's breathing ice again_.' "Mummy?" he tried to ask around the stick in his mouth. '_What is that?_' he thought uncomfortably, gagging fiercely.

"Harry, stop it," he could hear a voice.

"'kay," he mumbled and exhaustedly leaned back into the pillow behind him. '_Is that my Mummy?_' he mused confused, leaning into her soft touch that felt so pleasantly cool to his burning skin.

A few minutes later, Severus straightened. "I hope that it will work in spite of his antics. Now we can only wait for the fever to come down. I shall apply the Healing salve into his ears in an hour; it takes a bit longer to brew," he stated shortly, already heading back to his cauldron.

"Thank you so much, Sev," Lily answered gratefully. "Is there anything I can do for him?"

"Keep a cool cloth on his forehead and maybe try to talk to him; there's nothing else you can do. Someone will have to stay with him all the time." Lily and James complied, and an hour later, Severus returned. "Now, just help me to keep him calm while I apply the salve to his ears. Then you can go and eat dinner. I'll stay with him."

"You can go, and we stay," James suggested, but Severus shook his head.

"I have to stay anyway, so you can as well go and eat." He sat down on the other edge of Harry's bed and looked at Lily, who was sitting on Harry's other side. "You have to hold his head for me, so that I can apply the salve. He won't like it," he warned the girl.

Lily cradled her son close and told him, "Now, sweetie, you've to be a bit patient now. Uncle Severus is going to apply a salve to your ears, so that they won't hurt anymore."

"Kay Mummy," Harry replied automatically, having only noticed that his mummy was talking to him. The words however had not penetrated his foggy mind. Suddenly, he felt a cool sensation in his right ear and started to shiver badly when he summoned all his energy to fight the snake that was apparently trying to insert its tongue into his ear in order to bite his ear off. When the snake finally let off, he let himself sink back exhaustedly, feeling heat creep over his whole body. However, before he was able to relax, he felt the snake attack his other ear but was too worn out to even try to fight it.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the next week, Harry's condition remained unchanged. Delirious with a very high fever, he spent his days and nights fighting with all kinds of animals that breathed fire or ice on him. Sometimes, when he woke up, he was more or less coherent and able to communicate with the people around him. While his parents came to see him every evening, Severus was always there when he woke up, even during the nights, and Madam Pomfrey seemed to be near-by all the time.

One day, Harry felt a bit better, and knowing that the child's fever had come down a bit, Severus proceeded to ask him about the future and about how Harry had managed to come to the past. Harry's expression became very sad, when he told the young man that Hagrid had just come a few days before in order to help him get his school things and had told him everything he knew about his parents and Hogwarts, and that he was going to attend Hogwarts in a few weeks' time.

"Did he tell you what happened to your parents?"

"Yes, he told me that a bad man – I don't remember his name at the moment – killed them because their friend had betrayed them to him. He said they better should have asked Dumbledore to become their secret keeper. He also told me that my daddy's friends had been my godfathers but they were in prison or dead or…" He rubbed his hurting forehead. "I don't remember exactly, my head's too sore."

"All right, Harry, just one last question, and then I'll let you go back to sleep: What's the name of the people you grew up with? Maybe we can prevent that you end up with them this time."

"The Dursleys, Mum's sister's family," Harry croaked hoarsely before he closed his eyes, noticing horrified that an ice breathing dragon was just running over to him.

"His fever is spiking again," Severus told his parents a few hours later, and while he was running away from a cat with a strange, rectangular pattern around the eyes, breathing fire at him, Harry could hear Severus tell his parents everything that he had told the man earlier.

"We will try to do everything differently this time. We can make Dumbledore our secret keeper, even if I don't know why we would need a secret keeper," James promised.

"Moreover, I will make you Harry's godfather, Sev," Lily added determinedly.

"All right, Lily. As his godfather I can prevent him from ending up with the Dursleys in any case," Severus answered in his soft, silky voice, and Harry fell back to sleep with a contented smile playing on his lips.

Later that day, Lily and James were sitting on the edge of his bed, watching her son worriedly, who was talking deliriously about two rabbits running after him and trying to hex him with their wands pointed at him. "They are casting fire at me, Mummy," Harry groaned. "They've already burned my whole skin."

"It's all right, Harry, there aren't any rabbits, and nobody is casting spells at you, sweetie. That's only a fever induced dream, son," Lily reassured him, bathing his flushed face with a cool cloth when Poppy stepped over to them, a stern expression on her face.

"I am very sorry, but Severus and I have to leave for a seminar at St. Mungo's from tonight after dinner until Sunday evening. Harry is still very ill and needs constant monitoring. You can either stay here with him or take him with you to your rooms, and I suggest that you take turns watching over them. I have already spoken with Professor McGonagall and she has promised to take turns with you."

"All right, Madam Pomfrey. We will keep an eye on him," James promised.

"Then you should head to dinner, and in the meantime I'm going to check on him once more. I will prepare all potions you need as well as a schedule for you, so that you can take it with you when you come to collect him straight after dinner. Or would you prefer to stay here with him?"

"No, thank you Madam Pomfrey, we will take him back to our rooms," James answered quickly.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Lily echoed an hour later, when they returned to pick up their son together with a bag full of potions and instructions.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Back in their small common room, James handed the child to Lily and quickly conjured a comfortable bed for him just opposite their sofa. Lily carefully put her son to bed and tucked him in tightly before she sat down on the edge of his bed, talking to him in a quiet voice.

"Lily, do you think you could stay up with him tonight?" James asked suddenly. "I will stay up with him tomorrow night then."

"No problem, James," Lily promised. "I will go to bed when you're up then tomorrow. Just get up during the morning and don't make me wait until the afternoon."

"No Lily, I'm going to set my alarm clock to nine o'clock. Is that all right with you? And if you have any problems, just come and wake me up."

"All right, James, thanks," Lily replied, watching her son's breathing evening out as he fell asleep. She sighed and sat down on the sofa, starting to do her homework. '_Oh no! I have to read Poppy's instructions about what we have to do with Harry, and I also have to make sure that James reads it when he gets up in the morning_,' she suddenly remembered a short while after James had retired for the night. Lily quickly pulled the instructions out of the bag Poppy had handed her, noticing that they were extremely detailed.

A glance at her watch told her that she had to take Harry's temperature right now. 'But how can I do that without waking him up?' she thought, throwing a hopeful glance in James' room, but he was fast asleep. Quickly retrieving the thermometer from the bathroom, Lily sat down on Harry's bed, carefully pulling his head on her lap. "Hey, sweetie, wake up for a short moment, I have to take your temperature," she tried to coax him into opening his mouth.

"Hmm?" Harry asked finally and let out several harsh coughs, wincing a little.

Lily quickly stuck the thermometer under his tongue, speaking comfortingly to the child while they were waiting for the reading to finish. "39.3," Lily finally stated. "That's already so much better, sweetie; I'm very proud of you. Now you just have to take two potions for me, can you do that?"

"Ye," Harry croaked miserably and obediently drank down his potions before he visibly relaxed and fell back to sleep.

"Now, that was that. The next time is five o'clock in the morning or immediately if he wakes up before," Lily read the instructions to herself and carefully placed a wet cloth on the child's forehead, before she returned to her homework.

Harry didn't so much as stir once, the next check-up went smoothly as well, and Lily was nearly asleep when James got up just in time for Harry's next check-up. "Oh, good that you're here now; this time we have to put the healing salve into his throat and ears."

"All right, you sit behind him and take him on your lap, and I'll try to get the salve into him," James suggested, reaching for the small box with the salves.

"No James, the fever thermometer first," Lily objected, while she carefully tried to rouse her son again.

It was no problem to take his temperature that had come down further but the application of the healing salve to Harry's throat was a huge fight. Finally Harry won and fell asleep, completely worn out from his fighting, while Lily exhaustedly climbed into her bed.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door and one of James' friends entered the room. "Let's go, Prongs, just take him with you, he'll be all right."

"Are you sure, Padfoot? He's still sick, although he's already much better."

"Ah, he'll be fine, and I'm sure he'll love Quidditch," Padfoot assured him.

James put a cold hand on his son's forehead. "Harry, come on, wake up, we're going to play Quidditch."

Twenty minutes later, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was assembled on the Quidditch pitch for their team practise. "Harry, do you want to fly with me, or are you able to fly? Have you played Quidditch before?" James asked his son.

"Yes, Seeker," Harry replied hoarsely.

"Oh that's good, maybe you can play as additional Seeker then today; it will do our Seeker good since he needs a lot of practise," the Quidditch captain suggested, and James agreed immediately.

James motioned Harry to come with him to look for a school broom for Harry, and finally Harry mounted a broom and went up into the air. The cold air made him shudder and all he could think was, '_I have to find the Snitch quickly so that I can get down quickly_.' By the time he finally managed to catch the small, golden ball, he felt very cold and dizzy, and his head was swimming. Seeing that his father was very engrossed in happy conversations with his friends, Harry quickly returned the broom and walked up to the room his parents were staying in. However, the door didn't open for him, and Lily obviously couldn't hear his knock. Harry sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning his achy head onto the door.

That was the situation in which Professor McGonagall found the child half an hour later. He was fast asleep in spite of his chattering teeth. The teacher quickly put a hand on the child's forehead, feeling that he was extremely hot. She mumbled the password to the portrait and carried the child into the room, carefully putting him onto the bed. "Where are your parents, sweetie?" she asked the child, who had just opened his glassy, green eyes a bit, while she tried to cool down his flushed face with a wet cloth.

"Mum is asleep, and Dad's playing Quidditch," Harry whispered hoarsely.

Minerva stood up and went to Lily's room. "Lily?"

"Yes? Oh, Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry. What happened? Is something wrong with Harry?" she asked, quickly getting up, while the teacher filled her in how she had found the child.

"I stayed up with him the whole night, and now it was James' turn to look after him," Lily explained, already running over to her son's bed. "Harry, sweetie, are you all right?" Lily asked softly, sitting down on the edge of his bed, noticing that his teeth were chattering.

Minerva quickly conjured a thick, warm blanket, covering up the child, while Lily proceeded to take his temperature, which was extremely difficult since Harry kept gagging and fighting the fever thermometer. "Harry, don't fight it please. We need to know how high your fever is to give you the right potion," Minerva told him sternly, while Harry started to push all blankets away, feeling very hot all of a sudden. "How high was it in the morning?" she asked briskly, taking the thermometer from Harry.

"At nine o'clock it was down to 38.8," Lily replied, giving her favourite teacher an expecting glance.

"Now, it's up to 40.8," Minerva replied sternly, skimming Poppy's instructions. "Lily, Professor Dumbledore and I will take turns with you looking after him since Mr. Potter is obviously too irresponsible to take care of a child. You may go back to bed; I'll stay with him until you're awake. Would you prefer to stay here with Harry? Otherwise I'd suggest taking him to Professor Dumbledore's and my quarters, where you could stay in the guest room until Poppy returns tomorrow evening. I think that would be more convenient for all of us."

"All right, Professor," Lily replied, astonished to hear that her teachers were living together.

When Poppy came back, Harry's condition had yet to improve from the turn to the worse it had taken when he flew in the cold wind the day before. The Healer was very angry and gave James a month' detention with Mr. Filch, and when James complained to Minerva, she added another month to the punishment.

Severus was so angry that he proceeded to ignoring James completely and only spoke with Lily and Harry, who grew very fond of his nice uncle, who always helped him feel better and took much better care of him than his own father.

Only two weeks later, Harry's condition finally improved so much that Poppy allowed him grudgingly to accompany his parents down to the Great Hall for dinner. Hoping that his son would be allowed to get up that evening, James and his friends had prepared a firework of pranks for dinner. It started, when all the Slytherins suddenly spiked red hair, the Hufflepuffs had green hair, the Ravenclaws pink, and the Gryffindors yellow hair. A little later, the teachers transformed into Teletubbies and began to sing the Teletubby song, and the Great Hall exploded with laughter. "How long will that last, James?" one of his friends asked curiously.

James returned a mischievous smile. "Until the leave the Great Hall," he chuckled, glancing proudly at his son. "We had to show my son what a Marauder is able to, hadn't we?" he asked, giving his girlfriend a loving smile.

"I suppose," Lily returned dryly and turned to Harry.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

On the next day, Lily and James came to see Harry together. After a short conversation with Poppy, Lily sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "Harry, Uncle Severus has developed a potion for you that will take you back into the future, and since Poppy has confirmed that your condition has improved a lot, we believe that it would be the best if you returned to the future as soon as possible. However, we hope that we'll be able to see you in the future." She leaned over and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Take care, child; I'll see you in the future," James added, giving his son a proud look before Lily and James backed up to let Severus approach Harry's bed.

"Here, drink up, child," Severus told him holding the phial to Harry's lips. "I'm looking forward to meeting you in the future."

"Thanks, Uncle Severus," Harry replied and gulped down the potion, suddenly feeling very ill again when the world around him began to turn around. He felt very dizzy, and he felt as if his head was going to explode. When he finally had the impression that the movement had stopped, he anxiously opened his eyes, giving his surroundings a frightened look. '_Where am I?_' he thought confused, not recognizing his surroundings.

"Mummy?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh, thank God, he's awake," he heard a female voice and saw Poppy and Severus leaning over him. "Harry, how are you feeling, dear?" Poppy asked him, and Harry gave her an uncertain glance. '_I feel absolutely awful_,' he thought. '_But that can wait; I need to know where my Mum is_.' "What happened? Did my parents survive?" he asked hoarsely.

Poppy and Severus exchanged a worried look. "No, Harry, do you remember that Professor Dumbledore called us into his office on Christmas day to read your mother's letter to us, stating that she had made me your godfather without your father knowing about it?" Seeing that Harry didn't show any reaction, he continued, "After that we spent the afternoon and evening in my quarters until you suddenly developed a very high fever, and by the time Madam Pomfrey came to check on you because I couldn't find anything wrong with you, you had already slipped into a coma. You just woke up after spending three days in a coma. You're very ill with the Dragon pox, Harry."

"But I just came back from the past, where I spent two weeks in the hospital wing with my parents, and you, Uncle Severus, and Madam Pomfrey. You brewed a potion for me to travel back, and I've just arrived here," Harry protested weakly, noticing that it still hurt to speak.

Severus sat down on the edge of his bed, carefully stroking his hot cheeks. "That was only a dream, child."

"So I have to go back to the Dursleys in the summer," Harry groaned horrified, not noticing that huge tears started to run down his cheeks.

"No, Harry, you won't have to go back to your relatives if you don't want to. As your godfather, I can claim the permanent guardianship over you, so that you can stay with me, either here in my quarters at Hogwarts or at Prince Manor, my other home. Look around, Harry, you're here in your own room in my quarters," Severus explained in a soft, silky voice just like the one Harry remembered from his dream. '_Maybe not everything was a dream_,' he thought, slightly consoled.

**The End**

_All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
